Tangled In Myths
by sofikara88
Summary: Persephone is turning 21 soon and she's going to develop her powers. A party in her honor will change the course of events and she's about to live the most thrilling experience of her life. Persephone will be tangled in a love triangle and many hearts are meant to be broken during that process.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sitting by my window I stare outside and let out a soft sigh. I can feel the sun's warm touch caressing my skin, as I close my eyes and smile softly. It's such a lovely day outside and it's a pity I'm still not allowed to go outside. My mother isn't here and until she gets back home, she has a strict policy of staying inside.

Sometimes, I wish I wasn't the obedient daughter and instead show her my rebellious streak. I could be that girl today, but I don't think I'm brave enough to stand against my mother. Not yet, at least. You see, my mother is Demeter, the almighty goddess of agriculture and fertility. She has an important place amongst the gods and since most of them haven't even met me yet, it's useless to say who they are going to support if I ever needed them.

My only friends are Artemis, Athena and Aphrodite, even though she gets jealous at times, claiming I'm bad for her confidence. Apparently I'm too pretty and it's a good thing my mother keeps me secluded otherwise her son, Cupid, would have a lot of work to do. Her words, not mine. I call my friends 'The Triple A' . Apart from these beautiful goddesses though, I also spend a lot of time with the nymphs. They're very nice to me and since my mom allows me to hang out with them, it means I'm safe as well.

You'll think that at the age of 20 years old it's insane to live an isolated life, but I don't blame my mother's need to keep me safe. She was raped when she was young and for a goddess that wanted to remain a maiden forever and get her wish taken from her against her will and not only that but getting a child as a reminder of that terrible day, yes it's not hard to understand her. On the other hand, I wish she could be less overprotective and allow me to get outside to the world, even if I wasn't alone, but with a secure company of hers, but no. I'm asking too much and causing unnecessary stress to her.

"Persephone! I'm home! " She calls my name and I smile brightly immediately , hopping on my feet and rushing to the living room. Even when I'm home alone, I love spending my time in my room, it's my little private bubble and it may sound crazy, coming from a girl who lives already in a bubble, but I'm loving it. When mother gets back home though, I have to spend some quality time with her, before I'm allowed to go outside. I live by her rules, so I have no other choice.

Walking outside, I'm greeted by a perky tall woman with all the right curves around her hips and narrow shoulders. She smells cookies today, so I assume she spent some time with aunt Hestia. I hope she brought some, because they are incredibly delicious.

"Hello mother. How was your day?" I ask and try to give her a brief hug, although that's not the case with my mother, who squeezes me tightly in her arms and rains kisses all over my face.

"Oh my sweet daughter, I missed you so much!" She exclaims and I start coughing. "Mom! You're choking me!" She immediately releases me and holds my arms from a distance.

"Sorry, sweetheart, sometimes I get carried away and forget that you haven't developed fully your powers yet. I don't want my sweet baby to grow up and reach the point that she won't need me and my guidance anymore, but I'm looking forward to witnessing the peek of your powers the day you will turn 21." She looks at me and I blush.

"Not so long now. My birthday is next week. I'm so excited!" I exclaim and sigh softly. I am truly impatient for that day to come. It is said that in the night of my 21st birthday, I'll finally develop fully into the Goddess of Springtime and my powers will be overwhelming and uncontrollable at first, but later on with practice, I'll be equally powerful as any other greek deity.

"Actually, I'm mostly excited because I will finally get to meet all of them. They will have a party on Mt. Olympus in my honor and my mother will officially present me in front of everyone. I have read and heard so much about all of them and my body fills with adrenaline and excitement just in the thought that I will finally come face to face with them. With important gods and goddesses who have done magnificent actions and have quite the reputation.

"Well, don't you just stand there and come join me for a cup of tea. You know I love spending time with my beloved daughter." Demeter said and pulled a chair out of the small table they had seated near the window. The curtain was pulled aside and I could watch outside at the greenery. Demeter rushed to prepare their tea while I took a seat and waited for her.

"So tell me. What's new from Olympus? You went to Aunt Hestia?" I asked and smoothed my hands on my dress. Mother brought at the table a small plate with cake and cookies and a moment later their two cups of tea.

"How did you know? I don't recall leaving a note and I'm sorry for that." She said and bit down on her lip.

Smiling I shook my head "No, you didn't leave me a note, mother, but you always smell cookies whenever you visit auntie Hestia." I explained and grabbed a slice of cake shoving it into my tiny mouth. I always thought that my lips were small compared to other women I knew. Especially Aphrodite had the biggest lips she had ever seen.

"Ah, yes, of course! Her cookies! Damn, even if I wanted to hide I couldn't!" She smirked and shook slightly her head. "Aunt Hestia is fine and she's sending her greetings. She's missing you and she's planning a visit sometime soon." Demeter replied as she lifted her cup and brought it to her lips, taking a sip.

Mimicking my mother, I took my cup and blew over it to cool it down, before I brought it to my mouth and took a sip. "Lovely. Can't wait to see her again." I said and looked outside, looking forward the time that I could go outside and enjoy the warm weather.

"She will definitely be here before your birthday. She even told me that she has something for you." Her mother said and her small smirk told her that she probably already knew what aunt had planned for her.

"Wonderful! I can't wait for it! I'm so excited, mom! I don't know what to put on, how to make my hair, ahhh I'm so nervous! I will meet all these almighty gods and goddesses! Friends, family but also people I've never met before, but I've heard so much about them! Gods, this is going to be amazing!" Persephone exclaimed and let out a soft dreamy sigh. It was obvious that she was daydreaming. In her mind she could see herself in a big room full of marbles and columns, wide open spaces and people dressed in gowns, glittering and glowing. She could see charming men and beautiful women and herself walking around them. She could see everyone staring at her and her becoming the center of attention. She was wearing a long pink dress that would even cover her feet, a tail following her steps as she walked in the room. Her long hair were let down in loose curls and she was wearing a crown made of colorful flowers.

"Persephone! " Her mother snapped her out of it and she came back crushing into reality.

"I'm sorry mother. I'm just so impatient to meet everyone." Apologizing I looked down on my lap and nibbled on my lower lip, knowing my mother would preach me once again about how careful I must be around others, especially around men.

"Perse!" I snapped suddenly my head and looked out of the window, staring back at my best friend's Athena's face that was standing outside waving at me. Yes! I was saved the day!

"If you'll excuse me, mother, I've got company waiting for me. And it's not proper to make people waiting, right?" I said and after placing our empty now cups into the sink I rushed towards the door. I opened the door, but before I walked outside, I ran back inside, giving a soft peck on my mother's cheek. "I'll catch up with you later." I said and then with a giggle I ran out of my house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Athena and Artemis were waiting for me when I reached out to them. Hugging them one at the time, I beamed at them. "My dear friends, it's so good to see you again." She smiled and looked around them. "But where is Aphrodite? You're usually all waiting for me."

Athena took off her helmet as she sat down on the grass, next to Artemis. Her long dark brown wavy hair fell down on her shoulders and her beautiful brown eyes looked back at her. "She was busy.. With Apollo. And that usually takes some time, so I wouldn't wait for her anytime soon. " She winked at them and I couldn't help but blush. Being a virgin goddess certainly has me turning all shades of red. "Oh.." I stutter and suddenly the grass seems far too interesting.

"Oh come on, now, Athena. Show some mercy to the poor maiden over here." Artemis said as she shoved lightly on Athena's shoulder. "She's definitely Demeter's daughter. Look at her, resembling a tomato." Artemis laughed at her and this time Persephone was the one who shoved her back. The redhead goddess with the long straight hair that reached her butt and the beautiful green eyes stuck out her tongue at me.

"It's okay. Just because I haven't and I won't have any kind of... Experience, it doesn't mean you're not allowed to speak about it." I spoke in a soft and quiet voice. I may be a goddess, but I wish I could stop blushing, because that's very embarrassing to say the least. "So..." Clearing out my throat I tried to maintain eye contact with my friends. "Are they married? I thought Aphrodite was single." I said furrowing my eyebrows. Something was missing, since I had never heard Aphrodite talking about Apollo before and as far as I was aware of, she wasn't a married goddess.

"Are you gossiping about me behind my back again you little minxes?" Aphrodite said as she appeared suddenly next to them. Placing her hands on her waist, she looked at her friends with a raised eyebrow. The blonde with the curly hair that reached her shoulders and the blue eyes was definitely a sight for sore eyes. Especially if you add the hefty chest and the curves that make heads turn. And even though we had many similar attributes we were also very different. I was a blonde, but my hair were straight and longer than hers. Also my eyes were hazel, a mixture between brown and green. My physique was tall and thin and I lacked the curves my friend had in spades. "So, what are you talking about this time? How I completely fail with humans since there are way too many divorces now compared to the past times?" She said and twinkled her nose in disdain. Aphrodite hated how everyone was going against her power. Humans were stupid. They still loved each other, yet the number of divorces has been raised significantly.

"We were just talking about you and Apollo and teasing Persephone about it. She just wondered about you being married to him." Artemis explained and giggled with Athena while I bit down on my lip. "It was a valid question. You were with...a man. I didn't get a wedding invitation and you never mentioned anything. I thought you were single."

The Triple A burst out laughing at her innocence and they doubled over in hysterical laughter. I was looking at them, not being able to understand what was so funny about it. "I don't understand what's so funny." I said crossing my arms against my chest.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. It's just that.." Aphrodite took a deep breath and tried to calm her laughter down while looking at me. "..A man and a woman can be together without necessarily being wedded." She explained and slowly the other two goddesses sobered up, looking at me intently trying to decipher my reaction.

"What do you mean? Like be in the same room?" I chewed on my lower lip and looked at all of my friends who were able to hold back their laughter this time.

"No, my dear Persephone. We don't mean just being present in the same room. We mean that they can date or even just be lovers and trust me when I tell you that Apollo is one of the best lovers I' ever been with." Aphrodite let out a dreamy sigh.

I couldn't help it and openly gaped at her. My mouth hung open and I stared at her speechless. I felt like I lost the ability to speak and just openly stared at her.

Athena snapped her fingers in front of my face and brought me back to reality as I finally closed my mouth. "Uhm.. Lovers as in.. Lying on the same bed together?" I said and I could feel my cheeks burning. I was definitely resembling a tomato once again.

"Yes, Persephone. Lovers as in making love with or without feelings. With Apollo has always been the latter." Aphrodite said and licked her lips. "And I'm glad, because I would hate to break his heart if he ever wanted more from me."

My face probably betrayed my feelings on that statement. "Without feelings? How can you not desire more? You're the goddess of Love, for Gods sake!" I was frustrated and I started shaking my head.

Aphrodite's face blanched. She never expected her friend to speak to her like that. "Watch it, Perse! Just because I'm sleeping with men out of wedlock it doesn't mean I don't believe in love. You said it yourself that I'm the Goddess of Love. I not only believe in it, but I also breathe it, but Apollo and I were never meant to be. We're both free spirits only looking temporarily for fun, that's all." She tried to explain, looking to Artemis and Athena for reinforcement.

"She's right you know. We weren't lucky enough to find love, but we have needs and we try to fulfill them. You're still young enough and you can't understand, Persephone, but you'll see one day." Athena said and placed a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at Artemis, hoping she would at least back me up. As far as I knew, she was also a maiden like me, but she looked away. "You too? I thought..." I rubbed my neck and sighed softly. I felt..betrayed. My friends were doing sinister things behind my back and they never trusted me enough to let me know about these facts about them. I thought we were best friends, but suddenly I felt on my own. The poor little innocent virgin who doesn't understand a thing about love and relationships. The goddess that will stay forever out of this type of conversations, because she would never understand them.

Standing up, I dusted off my dress and avoided to look at them. "It's getting late and mother will worry. Have fun without me. Not that you don't already.." She said and turned her back at them.

"What? No, Persephone!" Artemis stood up immediately to stop me, but I had taken my decision. I started walking fast, increasing my pace as I ran back towards my house. Such a lovely day went to waste. I thought they had come to my rescue, but all they did was show me their true colors.

Athena appeared in front of me, just before I had the chance to turn the corner to my yard. "Persephone, stop." She commanded with her voice and frankly with her armor and her helmet she looked a little scary. She looked at me and then her gaze softened. "Look, we're all sorry we didn't speak to you about this subject, but we know how important is your virtu to you and your mother. We didn't want to..corrupt you and be held responsible for that. Besides in a week you're turning 21 and that means an adult in the gods' world. You'll get to experience things you didn't before and we all waited to speak to you about it when the time would be proper. It was my fault I opened my stupid mouth a week earlier. Will you forgive me.. Us for that?" She asked and let out a soft sigh.

I looked at her and nibbled on my lower lip. "I'll think about it. Now you can go back and chat all you want about these matters with the girls. I'm going home. To keep my virtu as clean as possible." I said and the sarcasm was evident in my voice. I couldn't help it. I skirted around her and beelined for my house.

I walked inside and after checking on my mother's bedroom and noticed that she was asleep, I burst into my room, shutting the door behind me and running towards my bed. I laid down on it and started crying quietly against my pillow.

After hours of staring at my ceiling, I finally drifted into sleep. But then I was suddenly in an abyss. The darkness around me was terrifying to say the least. I couldn't even see my nose. "Hello?" I spoke and I heard my own echo calling back at me. Goosebumps covered my skin as I was too afraid to even take a step. Who knew what was lurking around me? "Is anybody there?" I looked around me but it was all in vain. Complete and utter darkness was shallowing me whole. Suddenly I felt a breath against my neck and I spun around. "Who's there?" I said and my reflex was to rub the back of my neck, where that breath felt hot against my skin.

"Persephone.. " A deep rasped voice echoed back me and the goosebumps multiplied. "You may not know me yet, but I'm your future husband." The voice said again and I gasped. What the hell?

"That's absurd! I'm a maiden and will forever remain one! Show yourself whoever you are!" I almost shouted back at the voice and breathed heavily as I waited for that crazy person to appear in front of me.

"Not just yet, my dear. But soon.." He said and suddenly I opened my eyes coming back to my senses. My upper body raised from my bed and I looked around me realizing I was back in my room. What the heck happened? I think I just had the most bizarre dream of my life. But what really haunted me was how intense and real it felt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A few days had passed and my friends kept coming for me, but I wouldn't go out. Demeter was actually pleased by this development. She didn't like it when my friends would take me out, even if my exodus was actually nearby, away from civilization and the closest contact I ever had to a male was Artemis' deer. I sighed softly as I contemplated the dream from a few nights ago. I wondered if it was really just a dream or something more. Where did that voice belong to and what did he want from me? And most of all, what did he mean that he was my future husband? I mean, is it really possible?

I can't imagine my life as a wife. My mother raised me on her own and I only met once my father, when he showed up secretly on the forest in the shape of a bull. That's something my mother doesn't know, since she would freak out. Plus my father, Zeus, asked me to keep it a secret. You see, according to my mother he raped her and I was the result from this. But my father told me otherwise and I honestly don't know what to believe. I think my mom has no reason to lie to me and that he's probably the reason she hates so much men and every male that walks on earth and Olympus.

When I was little though, I was allowed to have friends , either males or females. I remember playing with Hermes and Apollo mostly, they were so silly and I always had so much fun with them. But one day something happened that made my mother infuriated. I will never forget that day.. It was the last day I ever saw them and I miss them ever since. I do hear from them through the girls, but from what I gather they have also changed a lot and I do not approve of their ways.

I do miss hanging with my friends, but I want it also to sting a little more. Because what they did also hurt me. We are supposed to share everything with each other, then why did they keep me on the outside? Did they not trust me? Did they think I was too innocent or too fragile to accept their ways? I mean even if I wouldn't agree with them, I had the right to know and express my opinion, right?

I leaned towards my window and looked outside. I don't know why, but for some reason ever since the girls told me about Aphrodite, they reminded me of Apollo and all the fun we used to have as little munchkins. I looked at the tree in my yard and I remember us climbing on that tree and sitting on the branches, talking for hours and laughing so much. He was such a good friend and we were close, even closer than me and Hermes. I hope I'll get to see him again at my party. I wonder what he looks like now. I remember when we were little that he was short and he had blonde long hair and blue eyes. Hermes on the other hand was taller than him, with light brown hair and green eyes. I hope that I will see them both in the ball. We have so much to catch up on.

As I drift into the memories of us three laying down on the grass and looking up at the sky, I hear my mother's voice calling my name. "Coming, mother." I shout back and step away from the window.

"Look what I've got for you." Demeter said and handed me over a bag. "This is for your coming of age party. I wanted you to put on a new dress and I think this one screams Goddess of Springtime." She said and I giggled happily. I actually squealed and I couldn't help but pull her into a hug. "Thank you so much, mom. This means the world to me." I pulled back and placed the bag on the table. As I went in for the kill, my mother placed a hand on my wrist.

"Wait. Don't ruin the surprise. The look isn't done yet and I think you should wait until that day. Besides it's only two days and even if you don't like it, I can make another one for you." She said with a soft smile.

I looked at her blinking, wondering why I couldn't take a glance at it now or even try it on. "Okay, mother. Although the temptation is going to kill me and you always say to steer clear from temptations. " I sighed and defeated I dropped my shoulders down.

"If you don't need me, I'd like to spend the day at the river. It's a really warm day and I don't want it to go wasted." I said and looked at her with my puppy dog eyes that I knew she couldn't easily resist.

"Fine, you're free to go. But be back by nine. You know I don't like you being out, especially on your own." She said and nibbled on her lower lip. "Maybe I should join you?" She said but I shook my head immediately. "No mom, I'd like to spend some time alone. No offence of course." I said and smiled softly at her, hoping she wouldn't insist.

"Fine.. Off you go, young lady. And be careful." She said and pinched my cheek smiling. I smiled brightly back at her and rushed outside to enjoy my day out.

The moment I reached at the river, I took off my dress and dove in the warm water. Living in Greece had surely its advantages, such as the water being almost always warm, sometimes maybe even too warm. But right now it was the perfect temperature. I swam around in the water for a while, but certainly being on my own wasn't as fun as it was when I was with my friends.

I walked out and laid down on the grass looking up at the bright sun. Apollo came once again in my mind. As the God of Son, I wondered if he could see me all these years, if maybe he kept tabs on me, without my knowledge. Something had happened back then and we couldn't meet each other again. The irony is that our friendship wasn't ruined, but we simply couldn't see each other again. And along with him I couldn't meet Hermes as well. I truly hoped that after my adulthood things would change and we would be friends again.

Suddenly the sky darkened and clouds hid the sun from me. I furrowed my eyebrows as I felt a shiver running down my spine. I felt like somebody was watching me and my skin crawled with the thought. I jumped up and picked up my dress, putting in on in a haste. My skin and my hair were still wet, so the soft fabric stuck on my skin. "Hello? Is anybody there?" I asked tentatively.

Feeling the wind blowing against my face and pulling my hair behind, I thought for a minute that it felt like someone was touching my cheek. Goosebumps ran all over me as I stepped back and ran fast towards my house. I was so crept out by what happened that I forgot completely about my new dress and all I cared about when I entered my room was to dive under my covers.

When my heartbeat finally slowed down, I managed to sleep and there it was again. The same scene from the other night. Me standing in an abyss and a voice speaking to me.

"You were so beautiful today. Why did you run away from me, my beautiful Persephone? Don't you know that there's no running away from your destiny?" The voice surrounded me and I covered my ears.

"You're not my destiny." I replied loudly back and let my hands down, feeling the strong urge to stomp my foot on the ground, like a child.

"Oh, but I am, my sweet and innocent Persephone." He said and smirked softly.

"Show yourself then, you coward!" I shouted this time and a sinister laughter replied back at me.

"Soon, my love. Soon.."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I wake up and stretch my arms, but the moment I realize what day is I jump from my bed and giggle. The big day is finally here and I can't wait to meet all the gods and goddesses. I know I'm also turning officially into an adult goddess and my powers will be fully developed, but I'm most excited about socializing than getting my powers. Insane, right? I run immediately at my window and open the stutters, inhaling immediately the fresh grass from the yard. It's a beautiful day and nothing will sore my mood. I start immediately singing and dancing at the song When Will My Life Begin from the movie Tangled , a movie that sort of represents my life here. I may not be locked in a high tower like Rapunzel, but I'm definitely isolated and I have to blame Mother Dearest for that. I make circles around myself as I dance freely into my room, while making my bed, taking a shower and preparing breakfast. I think that this could be easily a part of a musical and I can't help but chuckle. After I eat my breakfast, I wash the dishes and I hear a knock at my door. I wonder who could that be, since mother has keys. I approach the door and ask hesitantly. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Athena. Please open the door, Persephone." She says and I step back.

"It's not a good time, Athena, please go away. I'll see you anyway tonight at the party, wether I want it or not." I reply and turn around, ready to retreat to my room, but suddenly Athena appears in front of me, looking at me with her arms crossed against her chest.

"You're being immature now and today you're supposed to turn into an adult. Grow up, Persephone if you want others to treat you like an adult." She said and it felt like a slap across my face.

My mouth hangs open as I stare at her. I have to admit that she's right, I shouldn't act like that.

"Fine. What do you want?" I reply and I sit down, placing my hands on my lap.

Athena looks at me and nibbles on her lower lip, running her fingers through her hair. "I wanted to apologize about the other day. I know it wasn't right to keep these from you, you're our friend, our best friend and we should share everything with you. We shouldn't judge if you are able to handle it or not. You are a grown woman and you should be able to decide if you want us to share this information with you or not. But since you plan on remaining a maiden, we thought that it would be easier for you to stay away from this knowledge." She tried to explain and I stayed quiet, listening at her.

"Yes, you shouldn't be the judge of me. But I understand your reasons and I will let it go for now. But if I ever find out you keep things from me, no matter the reason, I will not be able to forgive so easily." I responded and interwined my fingers that stood on my lap. "I promised myself that I wouldn't let anything ruin this day for me, so you're forgiven. You may share that to the others as well." I said and smiled softly at my friend.

"Oh my! You're the best, Perse! I knew that such a pure soul like you wouldn't hold a grudge against us!" She exclaimed and jumped up to hug me. As she wrapped her arms around me, I giggled and hugged her back.

"Alright, alright now. I think it's time to start the preparations, although mother hasn't returned yet." I said and looked around.

"I think it's too early, but I understand the excitement and probably the nerves that must be surrounding you right now. If you need any help from me, let me know. Do you have a dress already? Do you have a plan for your hair and make up?" She bombarded me with questions and I stared at her looking like a deer in the headlights.

"Uhm.. Mother bought a dress for me, but I haven't seen it yet. And I have no idea. I have never had a reason before to put on make up or make my hair. Will you please help me?" I begged and realized how clueless I was to feminine stuff. Maybe they were right to keep things from me. I was practically a child compared to any other woman, human, nymph or goddess.

"Don't you worry about it. We are goddesses for god sake, if we don't like something we can change it with a click of our fingers." Athena said with a smile and a wink.

I smiled thinking that she was right and nodded my head in agreement. "So, what should we do now?" I asked and looked around. It was too soon to get dressed and besides she had no idea where her mother had hidden the dress.

"We should do a... facial!" Athena said and clapped her hands cheerfully. "Do you mind if we call the girls here? Aphrodite is an expert in this kind of stuff after all." Athena said and bit down on her lip, not knowing if Persephone was cool with that.

"Sure. When I said you were forgiven I meant all of you." I said while tilting my head on the side and noticed Athena nodding her head.

"Alright, be right back!" She said and vanished from my sight. She knew that normally it wouldn't take them long to appear in the house, but it was enough for me to turn on the music and prepare the party mood.

Suddenly I felt dizzy and stumbled. I reached to grab on the chair, because I felt the ground shaking beneath me. "What the...?"

"Tonight..." Came a voice and I felt goosebumps all over my body, feeling like the owner of the voice was everywhere around me. I looked frantically everywhere, but nothing seemed extraordinary. A moment later the vibrations stopped and my friends appeared in front of me.

"Persephone! We were so happy when Athena told us you forgave us!" Artemis said and poured herself into my arms, hugging me tight.

"Is it true? You are okay with us? Even me?" Aphrodite was more hesitant and chewed on her lower lip while looking at them.

"Of course! Come here you fool!" I said and giggled as Aphrodite didn't wait long and threw her arms around us. Athena joined the group hug and we all laughed.

"You do seem a little paler since I left you.. Did anything happen?" Athena asked when they pulled apart.

"No, no. It's nothing really." I said, but it was true. I was shaken up by what happened previously and I couldn't lie or pretend. Athena was ready to protest, when the door opened and Demeter walked inside.

"What a beautiful sight to behold!" She said and smiled widely at us. "I'm so happy you ladies made amends." Demeter said as she approached us and stroke our faces or ruffled our hair.

"Your daughter is such a great soul and she's definitely ready to reach adulthood." Artemis said and the other goddesses nodded their heads.

"Alright, girls! Clock is ticking and you should go get ready! Don't forget you're supposed to be on Olympus earlier than us. My little baby is a debutante and is going to come out into society today, so she'll make her appearance after everyone else." Demeter said and wiped away a tear with her fingers.

"Time to fix you up Miss Debutante!" Aphrodite said as she pulled me by my arm into my room.

We locked ourselves inside and for the following hours we did all the girly stuff, having facials, doing our nails, waxing - which let me tell you it's a very painful procedure, while listening at music and singing Girls Just Want To Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper.

n the end the girls left after they did my hair and put on some light make up on my face that emphasized my lips and eyes. I was still in my robe, so they never saw my dress. They had to dress up themselves and attend the event before me anyway.

Mother knocked on my door and entered after I told her to come in. She brought the bag with the dress and left it on the bed.

"Look at you. Such a beautiful woman." She stroked softly my cheek, careful not to mess up my make up.

I rejoiced at the fact that my mother had finally considered me a woman. "Thank you mother. I can't wait for tonight." I said and felt my heart fluttering in my chest.

"I hope you like the dress. I'll let you dress up and if you don't like it, I'm sure we can make a last minute change." She winked at me and walked out, giving me privacy to get ready.

I pulled the dress out from the bag and felt my mouth hanging open. It was so beautiful! Much better than my imagination. The heels were also a perfect much with the dress and when I walked outside, my mother burst into tears.

"Oh my Gods! Persephone, you look...stunning!" She said and hugged me gently. "Are you ready?" She asked and I took a deep breath.

"As ready as I'll ever be."


End file.
